Lunar Love
by RorilynBlackraven
Summary: Ron has broken Hermione's heart and someone unexpected has come to help her pick up the pieces. Hermione X Luna. Yuri. Rated M for language, and scenes later in the story.
1. The Beginning

LUNAR LOVE

Hermione X Luna Yuri

I own nothing and all rights go to JK Rowling for creating such wonderful characters.

_Again and again he has done this! When will you ever learn?! _She nearly screamed in her thoughts. A girl who looked to be about 15 was hiding out in the abandoned girl's lavatories. She sat leaning against one of the walls, nestled in a corner. Her light brown hair hung in messy curls around her tear stained face. Her eyes were rimmed with red as the tears continued to fall.

The only one who could hear her sobs was Moaning Myrtle and she wasn't the least bit interested in her problems. She only cared about the problems of the one and only Harry Potter. The girl had raised her head a bit to wipe her eyes once more with sleeve of her black school robe. She had almost laughed at herself for how ridiculous she must have looked. _Look at yourself in the mirror Hermione_, she told herself, _you're crying over someone who had never loved you…_ she stopped there. The thought had still ripped the hole that was still burning on her chest.

The image of the fight between herself and Ron flashed inside her memories. She had just confessed how much she had cared for him.

"_Oi. You've got to be kidding me Hermione!"_ _He said. "I can't love you. It would be just too odd. I mean, you're just a friend and that's all it'll ever be." He told her. He then started to laugh like it was all one big joke. "Now don't look so down Hermione, you'll get it over it." He said over his shoulder as he walked off._

Hermione shook her head to try and relive herself of the imagery. _How could he toy with my emotions that way?_ She asked herself over and over again. She started to wipe her eyes again as the tears made their way silently down her cheeks. She hung her head back down, submersing herself once again in her own self pity.

The door creaked open as someone entered. "This looks like the perfect spot to test out my new potion." The girl was talking to herself. It was the one and only Luna Lovegood. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Hermione curled in a corner with her head down. She walked over quietly and sat next to Hermione.

"You know sorrow and pity attract the Kracklions. I read about it once." She offered that little bit of knowledge to the girl. Hermione looked up at the sound of her voice, "Loony…" She quickly cut herself off. She had almost said 'Loony Lovegood'. It was what she was known for, and Hermione felt sick for almost calling her that. In truth, she thought that Luna was wiser than most girls in the school.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Luna… What are you doing in here?" She asked the small blonde girl that was sitting next to her. It was better than asking what on earth a Kracklion was. Luna smiled as she saw the inquisitive Hermione come back to the surface. "I came to test a new potion that I had found while researching." She said. "But you seemed like in need of a friendly shoulder more than anything." She told her gently.

Hermione smiled lightly before shaking her head. "No, I'm ok now." She lied, hoping that Luna would accept it. Luna looked at her with a serious face before nodding, she could tell that Hermione wasn't telling her the truth but left it at that. She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I hope that next time I could be more of a help." She told her.

Hermione almost pulled away when Luna placed her hand on her shoulder. It seared her instantly as the two spots came into contact. She hid the worry from her face and wondered what was going on. She nodded to Luna's comment. As the two parted ways, Hermione headed up towards Gryffindor tower and Luna remained in the girl's lavatory.

Hermione's hand wandered back to the shoulder where Luna's hand had rested, it was still warm from her touch.

Luna sighed as she and Hermione parted. "I'm sure she will be back on her feet in no time." She said to herself.

Both girls wondered the same thing, _I wonder what she thinks about me._

[well there you go, my first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Please comment~!

- Rorilyn Blackraven


	2. The Next Morning and Ron's Problem

(As always all rights go to the creator of HP!)

Now for chapter 2, read and enjoy!

Chapter 2 ~ The Next Morning and Ron's Problem

The next morning Hermione had awoken feeling better. Better that she had finally seen the truth and that she had gotten everything out. She descended the stairs after cleaning up and changing her robes. She almost ran back up the stairs when she saw Harry and Ron already in the common room. Biting her lip, she looked at them for an instant before bidding them good morning and heading towards the Great Hall.

Harry knew all too well from Ron what was wrong. As she left, Ron scoffed. "God… is she still bloody upset?" He said out loud. Harry looked to his friend, "How can you say that? You broke her heart." He told him. Harry felt for Hermione and hoped that she would get past this but also knew that it was going to take time.

Ron ran a hand through his messy red hair. "Well excuse me…" He half snapped at Harry. He didn't want to hurt Hermione but she got on his god damn nerves at times. He looked at Harry, "She will be fine mate." He said, neither of them knew whether that was a lie or not. To them, only time could really tell.

Ron needed a change of subject, "Come on, let's go grab some breakfast." He suggested. Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He could not believe the way Ron was acting, _what a git._ He replaced his glasses and nodded slightly. He was going to make sure that he kept Ron away from Hermione; she didn't need to be around him while she was going through this.

Hermione entered the Great Hall to find it half full. Her thoughts were sluggish as she walked to the Gryffindor table. She kept her head down as she sat down at the less crowded end of the table. She picked up a single piece of toast and started to nibble on it.

Luna had come back to the Ravenclaw common room late that night. Her potion hadn't gone exactly as she had planned. It had exploded in her face but not enough to cause any harm besides some soot residue. She crept into the girl's dorms without alerting anyone. All the girls in the dorm knew that she sleep walked from time to time, so seeing Luna around late at night was nothing new.

She fell asleep, strangely she was thinking about Hermione's emotional state as she did. The next morning, she awoke bright and early. She looked around to see all the other girls still fast asleep. Quietly, she cleaned up and dressed for the day. The only part missing were her shoes.

_Nargles again._ She mused in her thoughts. _Oh well…_ and with that she grabbed her messenger bag and headed out to walk the grounds to complete what she does every morning. She started in the forest to visit the Threstals. She always gave them some meat that she kept just for them. This plus visiting the owls and the rest of the creatures and delivered them their goodies as well as she had put it. It had taken only a small portion of the morning because it never took her very long, she just always took longer because the outside had felt better to her than being inside, not that she minded.

By the time she was finished she was quite hungry and headed straight to the Great Hall. It was only half full. She scanned the room until she saw Hermione nibbling on a piece of toast, she was looking down again. Suppressing the urge to sigh and shake her head in annoyance, she started towards the girl.

Hermione heard the chattering fill the air around her, but she was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of Ron, thoughts of how complicated love was, and oddly enough thoughts of the kindhearted Luna. A light touch on her shoulder pulled her from these thoughts. She turned and saw one of the people she was thinking about, "Luna." She said softly.

"You know sulking isn't good for you." Luna said taking a seat next to Hermione. The Gryffindors looked towards the two girls out of curiosity. Hermione felt her cheeks burn, why were they staring? Luna thought nothing of it, but when she saw Hermione's cheeks starting to change to a faint color of red. "Pay them no mind. Curiosity often kills the cat… although that might turn out bad for them." She said with a dazed smile.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was soft but it was a laugh none the less. This made Luna smile wider. It was good to see Hermione laughing. Hermione felt a whole hell of a lot better, thanks to Luna.

Hermione gave Luna a small smile back. "Thanks Luna. I needed that laugh." She said. "Anytime." She replied. Luna started to pile food onto two plates. Hermione looked at her with a confused, "Why two plates?" She asked the girl.

"One for you and one for me." Luna said, placing a small amount of oatmeal in a bowl for Hermione. Hermione almost wanted to laugh at her. Why would she be doing this for her? The toast may not have filled her up but Luna was taking this to the extreme. Luna had pushed all the food in front of Hermione.

With an internal sigh and a smile Hermione started to eat. Luna was glad that Hermione hadn't argued about eating breakfast. The room had grown loud and then quiet again. When it was quiet Hermione could clearly hear distinct voices coming down the hall. _Oh no…_ She groaned in her thoughts as she started to gnaw on her lower lip.

Luna saw Hermione's face go from happy to distress. She looked around and sure enough the problem had walked into the Great Hall. It was Ron's voice that she guessed Hermione heard. She looked back at Hermione, who looked like she was having an inner debate with herself. "We could always leave you know." Luna said in her soft voice.

Hermione released her lower lip from her teeth, "I suppose…" she stopped there. Luna's smile disappeared; she looked back at the two boys heading for the table.

[I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Cant really update a lot thanks to school, but here's chapter 2! comments are appreciated!]

~ Rorilyn Blackraven


	3. Luna's Confrontation

Sadly I dont own Harry Potter. but who says I cant dream a little? hehe

and now here is chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Luna's Confrontation of Ron

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall no less than 30 minutes after Hermione had. Through the entire walk, Harry tried to get Ron to see his mistake. It was unsuccessful. "Ron, you are bloody blind to what you just did to her!" Harry said as they descended the moving staircases. Ron huffed, "I don't see what you're getting so worked up about Harry." He said trying to get him off of his back.

Harry groaned, "Are you thick in the head Ron? Hermione _loved_ you." He said with emphasis on 'loved'. "Back off Harry!" Ron said, his temper finally flaring. "This is not my problem. It's Hermione's! She's the one who doesn't know how to get over this." He said getting everything off his chest. "Ron…" Harry said in an exhausted voice. He was tired of Ron's bullshit, Ron was dense and Harry was tired of trying to shove sense in his skull.

They entered the Great Hall with Ron talking about how crazy this all was. How he wished Hermione would just get over him. Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor table; he spotted Hermione at the far end. Surprisingly he saw Luna Lovegood sitting next to her, which eased him some but also made him wonder why. He saw Luna flash a look at them and then look back at Hermione.

_Why though?_ Harry asked himself as he sat Ron down as far as he could away from Hermione as possible. Harry was keeping Ron busy throughout breakfast.

Luna saw the boys enter and when she heard Ron complaining about Hermione, she had to stomp down on the urge to go over and slap him. The feeling was strange since she was never the violent type. She was however very adamant in her beliefs and right now that was the belief that Hermione was emotionally wreaked by that boy and she was going to say something about it. She turned back to Hermione, who was trying to hide the few tears that were leaking down her cheeks. "Hey…" Luna said softly, barely touching Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione had heard Ron's complaining when the Great Hall had quieted down. She had tried to think of a way out of the Great Hall without going past Ron. She could hear every word that he was saying and it was cutting her deep. Tears had slowly started down her face as she lowered her head and tried to hide herself from the rest of the room. What made her head snap up was the searing touch, albeit light.

Hermione looked at Luna in the eye. Luna was shocked slightly at how Hermione reacted to her touch. "Hermione I need to go have a conversation with someone. Think you can wait here for 10 minutes?" She asked estimating her time away. Hermione nodded slightly, she had already planned on trying to be as invisible as possible as long as Ron was in the room. Luna patted Hermione's shoulder comfortingly, "You shouldn't worry. I'll be back soon." She said, reading the emotion in Hermione's eyes that she was desperately trying to hide.

Luna stood up and walked down to the opposite end of the Gryffindor' table. She stopped behind Ron and Harry, "Hello Harry. Do you mind if I steal Ron away for a moment?" She asked kindly.

Harry turned at the sound of Luna's voice, "Uh..." He looked to Ron who had turned out of curiosity. "Sure Luna, be my guest." He said.

Luna smiled at Harry, "Thanks Harry." and then picked Ron up by his arm and dragged him from the room. This was the time to yell at him for hurting Hermione and then being neglectful of how she felt afterwards. She dragged Ron over to the grand staircase before he had started to complain.

"What the bloody hell are doing Luna?" He wanted to yell at her. He saw her turn a sharp gaze on him. He backed down some. "Why did you drag me away?" He asked her.

Luna stared at him angrily for a moment or two. She took a calming breath, "I needed to talk to you," She paused while his face went straight to confuse. "About Hermione." She told him. He let out a tired breath. "Why is everyone on me about bloody Hermione?" He said a slight hint of anger seeped into his tone.

Luna couldn't believe how dense the boy was. How could he miss the most wonderful thing if she was standing right in front of him? "Because, Hermione was sweet and kind before she admitted her feelings to you, and now look at her. She's depressed, angry, and confused. You did that to her and you have to be the one to fix it." She told him and with each sentence more power went into her words. "If you don't then someone else will." She told him, _and that someone will be me._ The thought hit her.

Ron gaped at Luna; it took him a couple of seconds to retaliate. "You really are _Loony_ Luna. This isn't my fault, its Hermione's. I gave her clear enough signs to show I had no intention to _love_ her!" He protested. "She is the one who cannot tell when someone is clearly telling her that there is _nothing_ there!" He continued. Ron stopped when he felt a hand come across his face. Luna had smacked him, hard. "You honestly have nothing inside that heart of yours." She told him before stalking off back into the Great Hall to return to Hermione. She could hear Ron's angry sigh and hear his footsteps retreating away from the Great Hall, more than likely heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Luna headed through the Great Hall towards Hermione. When she past Harry, who gave her a confused look, she merely said, "He left." and continued to walk towards Hermione.

- well there it is, so you know the drill. Rate, Comment, Flame(not that any of that has happened yet thankfully lol). bye for now ^^

Rorilyn Blackraven


	4. How Much More Can A Lone Heart Take?

ok so i am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! summer gets kinda busy and writers block doesnt help lol thanks so much to those who have left reviews for my previous chapters~! Here is a cookie *Throws cookies at reviewers*

***Disclaimer*** Yeah yeah dont own characters *fends off lawyers with a stick*

and without any further ado... chapter 4~~!

Chapter 4: How Much More Can a Lone Heart Take?

Luna had come back to Hermione and then took her out onto the castle grounds. Hermione didn't know why Luna was being so nice to her, they had never really talked all that much. She had even called her loony more than once. Now she felt horrible for ever saying that. "Um, Luna? Where are we going?" She asked the girl that she had been following blindly.

"Somewhere special." was all that Luna had told her. She was leading her into the forbidden forest and towards the very deepest part of it. Luna knew that she was going to enjoy this, or at least that is what she hoped for. Luna was going to show Hermione something that she had discovered while visiting the Thestrals.

Luna stopped Hermione when they reached the Thestrals' clearing. She looked at all the marvelous dark horses that some saw as evil, but not Luna. Hermione looked at the empty clearing and wondered what she was supposed to be looking at. She turned to Luna and asked her that very question. "You'll see." was all that Luna had answered.

She dragged the girl towards the dark winged horses and then had one of the Thestrals come closer to her. When Hermione felt a soft breath on her hand and then felt the odd texture of skin underneath it, she jumped. "What…" She tried to ask but Luna interrupted. She knew what the girl was about to ask. "They are called Thestrals and they can only be seen by those who have seen death itself." She answered the unspoken question.

Hermione let her hand stay still against the Thestral's odd skin even though she couldn't see it. She turned to Luna after a few moments. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked. Luna shook her head. There was still more that she had wanted to show to Hermione. Luna petted the back of the Thestral and then took Hermione's hand, "Come on." She said tugging lightly on her hand.

Deeper they ran into the Forbidden Forest, Luna leading the way. They were almost there. Hermione started to smell the faint fragrance of water and flowers. She looked at Luna who glanced back and only smiled softly. She kept leading the way towards the secret place. Hidden deep in thickets of the forest, was a beautiful crystal clear pond that was surrounded by wildflowers.

Hermione was frozen in shock, it was breathtaking. She had never seen anything like it before. She looked at Luna who was smiling softly at the sight and then met her gaze. "Do you like it?" She asked Hermione gently. All Hermione could do is nod. Luna smiled brighter, "Good. I'm glad." She said and led the girl closer to the water. She sat Hermione at the edge in a patch of the wildflowers. The scent of the water and the flowers was all that she could smell.

"Do you feel better?" Luna asked Hermione. The girl looked down.

"Yes and no." She answered quietly. Luna frowned; she had thought that this would have helped her. "What's bothering you?" She asked trying to figure out what she could possibly do to help the distraught girl.

Hermione heaved a sigh; she didn't know what to tell Luna. It was all so confusing. She had wanted Ron to love her and the fact that he didn't was still bothering her. She had wanted to thank Luna for her kindness but somehow a simple thank you wouldn't be enough. She was grateful for the kindness that had come from Luna. "Everything surrounding Ron…" It still hurt a little to say his name. "…and then there are some confusing feelings that I am trying to sort out." She said in a softer tone. She was silent after that, there was nothing more to say.

Luna nibbled on her lip and tried to think of something else that would get Hermione's mind off of _him_. There wasn't really anything else for her to see out here. The Forbidden Forest had many things but beautiful spots were a rarity. She placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It'll be ok. You're brilliant Hermione. If I know one thing, it's that you'll figure it all out." She said in a nurturing voice.

Hermione didn't say anything to Luna's comforting words. It was all she needed. It was something that she had wanted Ron to say whenever she felt bad or down. Now that Luna was doing it, she didn't know how to feel. She was happy that someone was helping her get over being sad but she also felt a little guilty knowing that if she did like Luna, maybe Luna didn't return her feelings.

Luna was worried about the silence that she was getting from Hermione. "Hermione?" she asked gently. Hermione snapped out of her small daze and looked at the girl. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. She leaned over and hugged Luna.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. She released Luna and smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel the warmth when she hugged Luna. She also felt warmth in her heart when she thought about everything that Luna was trying to do.

[i think that is good for now. ^^ well comment, rate, fave, do whatever you want ^_^

peace out for now

~Rorilyn Blackraven~


	5. Author's Update: I'mmmmmm BACK!

UPDATE FOR ALL!

I know it has been 2 years since I started and stopped on this story. But good News. IM COMING BACK!

Everything has been… let's say, turning me off writing. I haven't written much in the past couple of years but that changes tonight! I will start on the next chapter of Lunar Love!

Please stay patient, and thank you to everyone who may still be watching this story!


	6. Caught?  An unexpected Hero in Hogwarts

Well I still dont anything but what goes through my twisted little head haha and thank you all for being so patient with this story!

**Chapter 5: Caught? / An unexpected Hero in Hogwarts**

Luna and Hermione were quiet on the way back to the grand castle. It was a good feeling that she could have helped Hermione. Luna still felt the need to kick Ron where it would hurt the most. They parted ways to head to their respected common rooms. Luna sighed as she plopped onto her bed, facedown. Why is it so easy to talk to Hermione but telling her what she was feeling was more difficult than getting Moaning Myrtle to leave the 3rd floor lavatories.

All Luna wanted was for Hermione to be happy. She wanted to be happy. She wanted them to be happy together. This was what she wanted to tell the brown haired girl all the way back to the castle. She moaned at the thought of Hermione's silence after she had spoken two words that made her heart soar. She was so glad that she had made Hermione smile and thank her. She had to tell her. That thought stayed at the forefront of her mind.

Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room and sat in the chair closest to the fire place. Her mind was reeling at the thoughts that were now presenting themselves to the girl. She was glad that Luna had done all that just to make her feel better. But what was this feeling in her chest? It made it tighten at the mere thought of the blonde beauty. _Wait… blonde beauty? Did I really just refer to Luna as a beauty? I…mean she is very pretty… _Her thoughts tangled up like so many vines of the Devil's Snare plant.

Both girls couldn't explain the invisible knot that seemed to tie them together. Even though they were in different parts of the castle, their thoughts lingered on each other. Hermione seemed to try and shake her head and push the thoughts away. It wasn't proper of her. Girls did not love other girls. Luna on the other hand embraced the feeling, even though it confused her. Love was love to her. No matter whom she fell for. Luna felt restless as she watched the sun dip low behind the far mountain ranges. She needed to go for a walk.

Hermione had already lain down on her bed, her face under her pillow as she rested on her back. She couldn't shrug it off for very long. The thoughts and feelings towards Luna, they were strong. Much stronger than what she had felt for Ron. She pulled the pillow down and hugged it to her chest. She desperately stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandering for answers to her feelings. She couldn't accept it.

Luna had slipped away unnoticed from the Ravenclaw dorms and headed towards the less used hallways of Hogwarts. She needed to talk to someone about her feelings. And she knew the perfect person. Helena. Helena was the ghost of Ravenclaw, and she was quite timid around other students but if you caught her alone, she really was helpful. With this thought, Luna started to blindly pass other students who were making their way to their common rooms. One of them being a blonde serpent by the name of Draco Malfoy.

He had seen Loony and Granger returning from the Forbidden Forest as he returned from the Quidditch Pitch. Something about them being together struck the wrong cord with him. He decided there that he was going to keep an eye on them, maybe even confront one of them if he got them alone. He got this chance when he noted that Loony was leaving heading away from any of the common rooms. He followed her silently, all the while thinking of what was going on.

Luna looked around her every so often to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Helena didn't usually like to see students. But that was an exception for herself of course. She was unique help if one was lost but other than that, she wasn't seen as much as the other castle ghosts. Luna rounded a corner to one of the more open hallways and whispered softly, "Helena. If you are around, I need some advice." She spoke almost as if to herself.

A pale woman appeared before her, looking at Luna gently. Her long hair drifted near her waist as her cloak swung around her ankles as she drifted closer, hovering just above the floor. "What is it Luna?" She asked curiously. This strange child was one for seeking her out, but usually it was no more than a friendly chat. Something in Luna's tone was off.

"I need some advice… on a girl." Luna whispered, sighing softly. She really was at her wit's end about her feelings. There was nothing to describe them correctly. Her stomach clenched into a knot as Helena gave her nod as if to say 'go on'. "Well… there is this girl, Hermione. And… I think I am falling for her. I-in love that is." She was stammering slightly, her nerves getting to her. "I want to tell her but…" Her sentence fell silent as she looked up from the ground at Helena pleading with her eyes for the guidance she was seeking, any would have been helpful.

"Why not just tell her?" Helena stated rather simply. Women loving each other wasn't unknown to her, not seen often, but not unheard of. Why should anyone care who has fallen for whom? The scared look that crossed Luna's face was all that Helena needed as an answer to her question. "You don't know whether she shares your affections, do you?" She stated rather than asked.

Luna nodded, another soft sigh pulling from her lips. It was hopeless. Maybe she should have just buried the feelings. "Maybe, I…mean... I could try and tell her." She whispered, her mind going in circles over the idea.

"It never hurts to try." The pale ghost offered with a small reassuring smile.

Luna couldn't help but smile and nod. "You're right. Thank you kindly Miss Ravenclaw." She said politely.

Draco had been watching from the corner, overhearing everything. So Loony was in love with Granger. He felt his jaw drop in surprise. Disgusting. Even for Loony and the Mudblood. He couldn't believe it. Shaking his head, he slipped away heading for the dungeons. He was going to deal with this filth as quickly as he could.

(Cliffy! Yeah I had to end it this way, otherwise it would have been several more weeks before I would have updated but dont worry the rest of this chapter will come in the installment!  
As always please review :) ))  
- Rorilyn Blackraven


	7. Author's Update 2

HELLO to all my old and new followers!

Sorry for the long wait. I lost my sight on this story and had to get my writer's spark back. Now after X amount of months or years, Im back! I promise to make these last chapters make up for how long that all of you have waited. The continuing chapter will be released either tonight or tomorrow. Please forgive me for my absence

-Rorilyn Blackraven


	8. Ch 5 cont Caught An Unexpected Hero

**Chapter 5 continued: Caught?/ An Unexpected Hero in Hogwarts**

****Draco growled low in his throat as he paced the Slytherin common room. The large room, dimly lit only by the dying embers that lie in the fireplace. An odd orange hue tinting it as shadows devoured he rest of the room. It was late and he couldn't sleep. His mind was frantic. He didn't know what was worse, a half-blood in love with a mudblood; or the fact that they were both girls? It was completely unnatural! He almost thought about owling his father for his input. But then he would look like a coward. He wanted to control this situation himself.

The first thing he had to figure out was which of the girls would be an easier target. Granger was smart. Her knowledge was only limited to books though. Loony's knowledge was random. No one knew for sure how much information she held. She was mad. After some thought about the two girls, he had the beginnings of his plan.

With that, he went to bed, he had to start early in the morning. The mudblood wouldn't know what hit her.

Luna was restless all night long. The words of advice that Helena Ravenclaw gave her. Could she really tell Hermione the truth about her feelings? This confusion mixed with the feeling of absolute dread in the pit of her stomach.

Finally as the sun started to peek on the horizon, she came to a decision. She was going to tell the red-headed beauty that she had fallen for her. With that thought floating around, her eyes drooped, exhaustion taking over.

Her dreams were much more realistic that night than they had been in a long while.

_Luna was sitting on an empty Quidditch pitch. Thinking. As she always did. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. A warm hand could have belonged to anyone, but she knew who's exactly it was. "Hermione." The word came out softly as the other witch sat next to her._

_Hermione just shushed her, smiling that lovely smile that made her heart race. This didn't last when everything darkened and Hermione's face was masked in horror._

_Luna stared in shock at her the terrified face of her lover as she was pulled away by the darkness. Reaching out for her, she gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out her name. Hermione was now covered in bruises and had a makeshift gag in her mouth. Luna whimpered and read the clear look in Hermione's eyes: "Save Me."_

__A loud gasp tore from Luna's throat as she awoke from the nightmare. Her mind and heart raced. _Why was Hermione asking to be save, what happened to her? _Jumping up, she looked at the pocket watch she kept by the bed; 12:15 pm. _Shit. _The rare curse went through her mind. She had already missed breakfast and her first two periods. Now it was lunch time. Everyone should be in the Great Hall.

Dressing in her Ravenclaw blue and black robes. It was more of a dress that she made with the house colors. Walking out of the girl's dorms, she noticed very few students scattered and lingering in the common room and in the halls as well. Quickly maneuvering the halls, she saw students of different houses starting to blur in her vision. There was only one student that she wanted to see right now.

Briskly entering the crowded Great Hall, her eyes locked onto the rowdy Gryffindor table. There she saw the fiery hair that made her sigh in relief.

A certain blonde boy eyed Loony carefully as she rushed to Granger's side. They were chattering softly, worried looks being exchanged before excusing themselves and rushing off into the halls of the castle.

Standing up, Draco summoned Crabb and Goyle, the two biggest buffoons he knew. But they were close to the most loyalest dogs he knew as well. Dragging them away from their piggish meals, he whispered out the plan of attack. It would all go down tonight. After everyone was sleeping. Including one filthy little mudblood.


End file.
